


snuff fucks 2 electric boogaloo the squeakquel

by zoilite



Series: Snuff Fucks [2]
Category: Mopatop's Shop, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Eggpreg, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoilite/pseuds/zoilite
Summary: The life of a stock muppet is not necessarily an adventurous one. But the adventure began when one day, Aloyisus Snuffleupagus peed on a stick.
Relationships: Aloyisus Snuffleupagus/Ozzie the Muppet
Series: Snuff Fucks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816414
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	snuff fucks 2 electric boogaloo the squeakquel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siilveren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siilveren/gifts).



> silvi, this ones for you

The life of a stock muppet is not necessarily an adventurous one. Aloyisus Snuffleupagus, mammoth-like muppet, was paid minimum wage at a family owned business, but these days it was the only gig possible for him. The owner was… something special.

Mopatop’s Shop was a mom and pop shop at the end of Sesame Street. It had been open for most of Aloyisus’s life, previously owned by Silvi Mopatop, a kindly soul, who was implicated in a few crimes related to the paid murders of many members of the muppets; most well known being the frontman of Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem, Dr. Teeth himself. Following Mx. Mopatop’s alleged hit on Dr. Teeth, they were sent to a maximum security private prison and their lawyers sold Mopatop’s Shop against their will.

The new owner of Mopatop’s Shop was rarely seen by Snuffleupagus, only agreeing to meet with him for his interview. Sometimes Aloyisus would catch glances of a fluorescent neon bowl cut as the person, nay, creature, ducked through the shop and up to their apartment above. He didn’t mind the lack of interaction because his paycheck never bounced, and frankly, Snuffy was happy enough to ~~be participating in the bloodsucking system of capitalism~~ have a way to pay his rent.

Mr. Snuffleupagus shuffled home after clocking out, making sure to pick his snuffle up so it wouldn’t touch the ground. Sesame Street was littered with trash, the lack of funding from local government trickling down into everything. Oscar was having a great time with the current state of the street. Snuffleupagus sighed at the sight of his street. It was not a sunny day, The air was no longer sweet. Snuffy briefly wondered how he could get away from Sesame Street. He knew it was impossible for him in this economy.

Snuffleupagus opened the garage door as he finally reached his home. He had recently moved out of his family’s cave at 456 Snuffle Circle. His parents were getting a divorce and he wanted his little sister Alice, who was just a baby-upagus, to have a safe space to go in the crossfire. He now lived in an abandoned autozone at the end of Sesame Street, which allowed him enough space with his snuffleupagus size.

As the garage door opened, light began to filter into his autozone apartment. The orange beams of sunset landed on Snuffy’s bed, illuminating the freckled oleaginous muppentacles. As the garage drew up, the light began to frame his face, as Ozzie was laying, tentacles splayed, socks off, in the center of Snuffleupagus’s bed.

“Hi Snuff, did you miss me?” Ozzie’s voice bubbled out of him as his large black eyes shifted to trace Snufffleupagus’s form.

Snuff turned his back to the squppet, folding his apron and setting it on one of the toolboxes he had converted to a dresser. He flicked his snuffle over to the garage door, the door rattling as it shut. Snuffleupagus shuffle-upagused back over to Ozzie once the garage was shut, flopping his back legs onto the bed.

“It’s only been a week,” Snuffy says as he drops his front legs onto his giant bed, meeting Ozzie’s eyes.

“But that doesn’t mean you didn’t miss me,” Ozzie scoffed, pulling one of his dripping tentacles up to caress Snuff’s snuffle.

Ozzie began to stroke the fuzzy snuffle, trailing his suckers down to the tip. He suckled at the tiny patches of fur, sliding down the appendage, he made it to the tip. Snuff trumpeted slightly, a low rumble in his snuffle, vibrating Ozzie’s suckers. The squppet smirked at Snuff, hooking two more of his tentacles around the snuffle, suctioning with multiple limbs, pulling up Snuff’s fur hard enough to make him cry out.

“Ozzie!” Snuff groaned, his tail thumping against the bed.

Ozzie circled Snuff’s snuffle entrance with his tentacle and slid his mouth down onto Snuff. He began to undulate his siphon, causing a vacuum of suction between his mouth and the entrance of Snuff’s snuffle. Snuff attempts to move with Ozzie inside of him, snuff bucking against teeth.

Ozzie pulled off, heavily breathing. “Can I lay my eggs inside you?”

Snuffleupagus opened his eyes in a haze, “Your what?”

“I have eggs to deposit and… I want you to carry my sack, Snuff.”

Snuffleupagus blushed, “That’s- that’s a really strange request. But the fact that you trust me with this new information about yourself and your clump…” Snuff paused, blinking away the tears that began to gather in his eyes. “Yes, of course Ozzie.”

Ozzie bit back a moan at this heartfelt sentiment from Snuff. “That is the best thing a muppet has ever heard.”

Snuffleupagus pulled Ozzie closer to his snuffle, “Just do it already, don’t keep me waiting.”

Ozzie exhaled, tentacles quivering around Snuffleupagus. He lowered his sack onto the slit of the snuffle. Aloyisus could feel a small appendage dip into him and shuddered at the slimy coolness trickling up his snout. Snuff could feel something pressing at the puckered sack inside of him. It was damp, and he could feel the pulsation within his snuffle. The sack began to stretch at the insides of his entrance, opening and closing, attempting to push the eggs out of Ozzie’s body.

Snuffleupagus keened as the first egg breached his entrance, popping out of the sack and into him. Ozzie began to murmur against the end of the snout, tentacles still stroking comforting patterns down the snuffle.

“You’re doing so good, Snuff, just a few more.” He sighed as another egg began to free itself from his sack. With a schlorp it exited from his cavity and slipped deeper into Snuff.

With the next egg, Aloyisus began to feel full, a few eggs now residing inside him, the clump began to push up into him, stimulating him.

Ozzie finished laying his clump, pulling off of Snuff’s snuffle with a pop. As he did this, the last few eggs pushed up against Snuff, causing him to tip over the edge.

“Fuck!” Snuff cried out as the final egg breached him.

“That’s my good boy,” Ozzie said, stroking Snuff’s pelt, mouth close to his ear. “My good tight vessel, I’m so proud of you.” Snuff shuddered as he was praised, entrapped by Ozzie’s tentacles. “You hold my eggs so well, Snuff, my perfect incubator.”

Snuff groaned, full with Ozzie’s clutch, feeling too full to move. Ozzie held him tightly, as the two both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The two woke up the next morning, Snuff feeling bloated with Ozzie’s eggs inside him. Ozzie rubbed his back with one of his lubricious tentacled feelers, trying to soothe him.

“You’re so good Snuff, thank you for this.” Ozzie’s voice gurgled into his ear.

“Mm.” Snuff responded, sliding off the bed to relieve himself.

Snuff reached under one of the toolboxes in his bathroom, grabbing the box of pregnancy tests he had stored there. For what reason? No one’s sure, but Mr. Snuffleupagus always knew it paid to be prepared. He wrapped his snuffle around the box and promptly threw it in the garbage.

No need to pee on a stick today. There was a whole clump encased in his snuffle, the tight fit made something in Snuff's gut stir. He felt a little hot and dizzy, slumping against the door of his bathroom.

Snuff’s cell phone suddenly began to ring, he picked it up and saw the caller ID.

Floyd Rose Steel.


End file.
